


It's always been you

by seoulfulnights



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Canon Compliant, Choking, M/M, Pining, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, a bit of character analysis, also bcs its wonho, changki are mentioned, jealous wonho, showhyuk is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: To say that they weren’t a stereotypical group was an understatement for Hoseok.  Monsta X were a peculiar group when it came to sexualities. Since their debut it’s always been Hyungwon and Wonho, but now it was Hyungwon and Minhyuk and that did not settle well with him. And this is where Hoseok’s musing started.





	It's always been you

To say that they weren’t a stereotypical group was an understatement for Hoseok. While on stage they exuded confidence and sex appeal through their powerful choreographies and songs, off stage things were, to say the least, different.

Their leader, despite his robot image, is a trustworthy and soft spoken person who always offers his members a shoulder to cry on or a push for them to get up. He bowed his head when the management scolded him if one of the members acted out or caused problems and he never complains about it. He lets the maknaes and Minhyuk play with him because he knows they’re stressed and have to let out their frustration somehow, and what started as a joke is now a reality – he truly deserves to be called their dad, their bear leader who takes the members under his strong arms and protects them at all costs. Though Minhyuk playfully calling him _daddy_ from time to time was pushing it a bit too far.

The biggest change Hoseok notices is in Minhyuk. While performing the younger seems determined to seduce their audience with his lingering gazes and sensual moves that didn’t come off that well at first, being more of a mood maker than the seducer – role assigned to Wonho in the beginning, but through the many hours of extra practice Hoseok was pretty sure Minhyuk made some of their male fans question their orientation. But once they’re done, Minhyuk takes seriously his role as the jokester, pulling Jooheon along to lighten up the atmosphere backstage or at the end of a music show where they once again didn’t win anything. During No mercy, Hoseok remembers how anxious and insecure Minhyuk was. They all were, he remembers his own fears of not debuting and of burdening his mother even more than he already has. But Minhyuk was almost sure he wasn’t going to get selected and that weighted his attitude down. Hoseok thinks Minhyuk still feels bad for getting selected last, despite the number of times everyone said the order doesn’t count. He himself feels bad for getting the fifth place.

Jooheon was a contradiction in himself. One minute he’s spitting verses aimed to move mountains and seas, the next he’s showing off his dimples and aegyo and acts like the cutest baby to have ever walked on earth. Minhyuk often praised him for being the foundation of Monsta X and that was true. Jooheon was the first to get selected in No mercy, he was the most involved in their album producing process – though, Hoseok himself tried to get more involved, if only the management would _let him_ – and lyrics writing, joined by their maknae in this department. He had made many friends in the industry, which made him get invited frequently on variety shows. He carried Monsta X’s name proudly and promoted their group everywhere he went. All this despite being the second youngest. In return, the members all cared for Jooheon and cuddled him and made sure he was healthy and happy, repeatedly praising him for his hard work and giving him some of their own food even when their coordi-noonas tried to make Jooheon diet, reassuring him he needed none of that.

Kihyun, despite his short height, _especially_ because of his short height, tried and succeeded to impose himself as a powerful vocal and their nagging ‘mother’ who cooked, cleaned and looked after them. Hoseok feels slightly guilty that Kihyun took that role. While Shownu was their leader, he was too soft spoken to actually be seen as an authoritarian figure. Sure, the members listened to him but they also joked too much and teased him to no ends. In spite of being the second eldest, Hoseok didn’t seem much of a power figure either, not even his muscular body helped him out. The members saw him cry far too many times, more than he’d like to admit, for them to treat him as the second in charge. Minhyuk with his bubbly personality was out of question. And that left Kihyun, the middle member, to figure out ways to fulfil Shownu’s role where the eldest lacked. But they all knew Kihyun liked to nag and to boss them around so there’s not much to feel guilty for.

Their maknae seldom acted as such, his deep voice and serious manner fooling others into thinking he was actually a hyung all this time. Just like Jooheon, he killed it with his rap and his sassy English when on stage, but he quickly retreated into his own shell when it was just them. It took him a while to get used to the other members, especially after No mercy, and they soon discovered that Changkyun was quite an introvert who didn’t mind staying alone for long periods of time – unlike Minhyuk who could never sit still and always looked for somebody to pester. They mistook this for shyness in the beginning, but then figured out it’s just the way their maknae is (“ _I am what I am man_ ”) when he kept retreating into himself even after getting comfortable enough with them to drop honorifics around dorm or make inappropriate jokes. Despite the seriousness that became his trademark, Changkyun sometimes acted his age, trying hard to copy Jooheon’s aegyo, helping Kihyun in the kitchen or letting the others make him run errands for them.

In Hoseok’s eyes, Hyungwon was a prince. He looked like one and even acted like one most of the time. His talent was underrated, his dancing should be more often brought out in the first line, his choreography skills were truly impressive, he should be getting more lines for that smooth voice of his and his visuals, despite being bashed for his lips looking off, left Hoseok more often than not dumbstruck. He was confident and didn’t take bullshit from others. Even if he slept for more than two-thirds of the day, when he had something serious to attend like practice or a show or filming something, he was all in, awake and ready to give his best. Even before No mercy, they have been close joining Starship at about the same time, they quickly started to stick together during practices, their passion for dance making them get closer each day.

They developed a certain chemistry that was recognizable for everyone, so the producers of No mercy decided to make them do the promo for the show together, pushing them towards lots of skinship that the fans loved so much they became the first ship. Hoseok didn’t know how to feel about it, he was amused that fans would picture them together or enjoy seeing how close they were but he hoped this wouldn’t make things awkward with Hyungwon. It didn’t. Hyungwon was comfortable with Hoseok's hugs and small touches and they often found themselves sitting next to each other just because. Hoseok’s only problem was just that he found himself enjoying it too much, and often caught himself checking out their handsome visual, which quite frankly wasn’t a good thing, especially in public or in front of cameras.

…

And this is where Hoseok’s musing started. Monsta X were a peculiar group when it came to sexualities. Everyone knew Wonho’s preference for both boys and girls to the point that even fans started pointing out things he had said that could interpret as him being bisexual, like saying gender doesn’t matter when asked about his ideal type or bringing up their male fans when thanking their monbebes on stage. The members never asked him directly about it, but it didn’t seem to matter to them.

Then they had             Minhyuk who came out as gay sometime before their debut. It was after roughly 15 hours of practice and the boy probably just cracked from all the pressure put on them regarding their debut, because once they arrived to their dorm and the manager left, he announced loudly that “I’m gay!”, before erupting into tears. It took the rest almost a whole hour to get Minhyuk to calm down and reassure him that everything is alright, that they’re not disgusted with him or that they won’t treat him any different from before. Hyunwoo cuddled with him that night until Minhyuk fell asleep and they haven’t mentioned it the next day.

Spending many years abroad, Changkyun was completely fine with non-heterosexual orientations. When he was in Boston he had seen gay couples openly showing affection in public and his parents weren’t close minded to tell him that wasn’t alright. Moreover, he always deems that personality is more important and that this is what he’s looking for in a significant other, so Hoseok supposes their maknae fits somewhere along the pansexuality spectrum. Although his manly body screamed “straight” to anyone, Hyunwoo was far too comfortable with the other members – especially Minhyuk – being touchy, and Hoseok's smart enough to know there’s a larger spectrum than gay, straight or the bi in the middle.

Kihyun’s caring nature and traditional womanly role in the dorm shouldn’t define his orientation, but Hoseok noticed how he reaches out for skinship with the others sometimes, especially comforting their quiet maknae when he had his lows. Jooheon was a ball of rainbows, puppies, and sunshine and it was hard for Hoseok to picture him being sexually active at all, but he never stated a preference towards boys or girls. Though, his friendships with Gunhee or Jackson has raised some question marks in the blonde’s head.

Hyungwon, however, was a complete mystery. Sometimes, Hoseok thought the younger actually flirted with him and not only on stage which could easily be discarded as fan service, but it also happened when they were practicing or shopping or hanging out in the dorm with the other members. He never spoke about past girlfriends nor boyfriends, though truth be told only Hoseok, Hyunwoo and Kihyun mentioned some things about their love life predebut. He was alright with skinship between members and never acted strange with any of them. What really got Hoseok was that Hyungwon was the one who proposed a (monumental) thing for their next concept, sometime before Rush was even released. In order to succeed you have to plan these things thoroughly long before their launch.

“How about we make the acronym of our trilogy _LGBT_? With the T for trilogy. We can easily find words that start with the other letters.”

Everyone’s jaw dropped at such a bold suggestion. Considering how Korea still treated homosexuality, it was a risky move. Idols who are presumed to be gay or who support gay rights are given a very hard time by antis. But it was something _different_ that fit _them_ so well, Hoseok couldn’t help but stare in awe at his friend and wonder how they haven’t thought about it before. Minhyuk, of course, was the first to react, jumping up from his chair and shouting what a genius Hyungwon was. Kihyun and the maknaes quickly agreed with the idea and Hyunwoo said he’d talk with the management.

Even more surprising was that their idea got accepted – only because it was something very subtle that the fans might not even figure out until the release of the third part and by then it wouldn’t be too surprising after the concept for _All in_ is revealed. And they could always say it was something unintentional and unplanned if some MC pointed it out. Hyungwon was indeed their local poet for coming up this idea.

…

Hoseok was completely screwed and not in a good way. Somewhere along the years, he has come to enjoy Hyungwon’s presence so much he reacted negatively to his absence. During _Tresspass_ they both had a pretty insignificant role in the song that was mostly Kihyun’s vocals and Jooheon’s rap. They were there to look pretty. And while that was frustrating, it was better than nothing. It brought them closer. Fans still remembered _‘hyungwonho_ ’ since No Mercy days and they thought it would be a good idea to attract more fans with their fan service. It was the most used marketing tactic out there, but its popularity came from how well it functioned.

Their second album only solidified their fan base and their extra-closeness made fangirls squeal at every fan sign. They might have taken it too far at some points, with Wonho leaning in for a kiss and Hyungwon cupping his cheeks affectionately, the lollipop in Wonho’s mouth becoming obscene. Hoseok replayed the moment many times before going to sleep the following months. _Right now_ brought many other ‘ _hyungwonho’_ moments. Kihyun nagged them later for the photos they have posted on twitter with themselves in bed, (“ _Seriously, it’s obvious Hoseok’s only in his underwear or just naked under that sheet and you two look like you just fucked_ ”), but Hyungwon just shrugged and that made Hoseok’s heart flutter.

It stopped being just fan service at a point, but Hoseok doesn’t know exactly when. Probably sometime between cuddling at night when Hoseok couldn’t handle all the pressure of their debut and Hyungwon asking if they can shower together (he was just too tired to wait for his turn) and Hoseok tried his hardest not to ogle his friend’s semi-erection. He couldn’t erase the image of Hyungwon’s dick for _months_ , but at least he didn’t do something embarrassing like jerking himself off to inappropriate thoughts about his bandmate. Right?

…

When _All in_ came around and the director explained to them he wants Hyungwon and Minhyuk to act as if they were secret lovers, Hoseok seriously felt like crying. It was silly to get mad over ‘ _hyungwonho’_ not being the sailing ship anymore, but he was nonetheless. While Hyungwon and Minhyuk got to have intimate scenes together, _in a freaking bathtub_ , he wanted to ask the manager to change everything and let him play Minhyuk’s role. He’d certainly go after blood too if Hyungwon were to be mistreated like he is in the MV. But no, he has to stick with his background role while the director promises him a bigger one in their next video. But by the time they’ll have their next comeback everyone might be over ‘ _hyungwonho_ ’ and on board with ‘ _hyunghyuk_ ’. How could their monbebes not? Even Kihyun came to Hoseok after they were done with their jacket shooting for this comeback to ask him if Hyungwon and Minhyuk were really dating.

The glare he gave to their short vocalist was enough of an answer for him to back off the topic completely. But Kihyun was right. Hyungwon and Minhyuk seemed closer than ever. They, of course, have been friends as trainees, but usually Hoseok was included whenever they went for coffee or some midnight snack they shouldn’t have. Lately, Hyungwon only dragged Minhyuk when he wanted coffee and Hoseok caught the two having quiet conversations on Minhyuk’s bed and with the door closed too often to count. Sharing a living space with six other guys wasn’t an easy task and privacy became a luxury. Secrets didn’t stay hidden for long and Hyunwoo always encouraged them to have an open talk if one of the members encountered a problem. It usually ended in Kihyun and Hyungwon bickering with Hoseok in between them trying to calm both of them down and Hyungwon going for a walk with Minhyuk afterwards, leaving Hoseok to stay up all night like a kicked puppy until he returned to the dorm safely.

And that’s when he realized he had a tiny (read: huge) crush on his bandmate that might not even be into guys. And who was his best friend nonetheless, the closest person who he trusted with his secrets and in whose arms he cried when antis bring up his past again. To catch media and fan’s attention and to promote their video, Hyungwon and Minhyuk decided to do some more fan service together during promotions. It worked and Hoseok was pissed that # _hyunghyuk_ started trending more than # _hyungwonho_ and, seriously, he was this close to going to Hyunwoo and telling him to control his man – although nobody knew if there was something actually going on between the two, just that Minhyuk often sneaked into Hyunwoo’s bed for cuddles.

There were still loyal fans and Hoseok found himself enjoying watching parodies where he and Hyungwon are depicted as boyfriends and Minhyuk is a cock-block. Because it wasn’t far from the truth. He and Hyungwon never kissed or did something sexual, but they went on what could be considered dates, and held hands and slept cuddled together and had hushed late night talks under the blanket, careful not to wake up Hyunwoo. Since their debut it’s always been Hyungwon and Wonho, but now it was Hyungwon and Minhyuk and that did not settle well with him.

His role in _Fighter_ , true to the director’s words, was more important, as was Kihyun’s and Changkyun’s who had blended in the background of _All in_ as well. Hoseok noted proudly how Hyungwon’s eyes lingered on him while he pretended to be a blacksmith and hammered an iron cross – or was it an x? – but didn’t mention it later, just teased him about how he always knew him and Minhyuk were going to end up in white jackets one day, earning playful punches from Hyungwon. Wonho might have started doing more skinship with Kihyun while Hyungwon was busy with Minhyuk, but it wasn’t the same thing. He didn’t get the tingling feeling in his fingers when Kihyun was clinging to his arm or when they complimented each other.

Now, _that_ gets a reaction from Hyungwon. And now it feels like two ships are sailing, with Hyungwon and Wonho going at it like before, even pushing it further with touches that could initiate a kiss if they weren’t idols on stage, but Hyungwon and Minhyuk still act close. Hoseok is determined to not let their ship sink tho. _Fighter_ doesn’t offer much of a change, except they seem to be back on track as the ‘official’ ship when B.A.P’s Daehyun asks them about that one questionable hug during a fan sign and they’re put to reenact the scene. Wonho got so embarrassed when Hyungwon was so into it that he avoided looking in his eyes for fear of actually kissing his friend on camera in front of all their fans, members and other idols.

…

The troublesome thing about Hoseok crush is that he knows it won’t go away. It can’t go away when he sees Hyungwon every day when they share the same room and sometimes even the shower because of lack of time during promotions. It can’t go away when he keeps having dreams in which he’s fucking Hyungwon in the practice room, or where Hyungwon bends him over their dining table. And it can’t go away when Hyungwon grabs his hand in the van on their way home from a fan sign.

When they start preparing for the last part of the trilogy’s promotion, Hoseok makes up his mind. He has known Hyungwon for about 6 years now, for 3 they have been trainees together, 1 year they have competed against each other and made together the cut, 2 years they have been bandmates, 1 year he had been dealing with these inconvenient feelings. He decides to confess to Hyungwon if they get their first win – _when,_ he keeps telling himself that it will certainly happen one day, but he can’t help getting insecure when he sees what senior groups compete against them. And, of course, his plan gets ruined when out of all people Kihyun announces he and Changkyun are dating.

“What do you mean you’re dating?!” Minhyuk all but screams loud enough Hoseok’s sure Sistar has heard him. All the way to China. I.M cringes and refuses to look any of them in the eye, reminding Hoseok a bit too much of their No mercy days. That’s never a good sign. Kihyun was determined though, always banging a fist on the table when he needed to step in and assert power, so he reaches over and intertwines his fingers with the maknae, giving his hand a small squeeze. Hoseok glances over to Hyungwon to see his reaction, but he has the usual sleepy look that doesn’t express much and Hoseok has to hold himself back from sighing.

“Are you that dumb that I need to repeat myself? Me and Changkyun are a couple, so deal with it,” Kihyun stands up and Hoseok sees the nervous look Changkyun throws him, the look he gets when people make him speak too much in interviews and he mutely asks his hyungs for help. Hoseok moves closer to Hyunwoo and whispers so only the leader can hear.

“Make him calm down before this gets out of hand”. Minhyuk and Kihyun are close friends though, he can only imagine how the now redhead felt that his friend hid something this important from him. He would be just as pissed if he found out Hyungwon was actually dating Minhyuk and now the blond wonders if Minhyuk was that mad because Kihyun knew something about him, about him and Hyungwon, that the rest of the band didn’t. He prays this isn’t the case.

Hyunwoo was the best solution to resolve this conflict since he was the only one Minhyuk would surely submit to. And indeed he stops throwing a fuss when Hyunwoo asks him nicely to calm down and let Kihyun tell them what he wanted to say. Jooheon has been incredibly quiet til now and Hoseok guesses not even him expected it, although the two youngest were such close friends. Just like him and Hyungwon. But then again, Hyungwon doesn’t know that Hoseok searches their ship tag every few days to see what their fans think of them. Hoseok doesn’t know if this is worse than searching himself online, but as long as there’s no harm in his actions it doesn’t matter. Well, there is a little harm when he stumbles over posts called fanfictions and he discovers the fans think he and Hyungwon have a very sexually active life. Sigh. If only.

“You two are putting a lot at risk. I’m not talking just about getting caught and starting a big scandal, but also about what happens if you two fight or break up. This can’t ruin our teamwork,” Hyunwoo speaks wisely and Kihyun holds himself from retorting how they managed to get through much worse things together and instead promises that even in the worst case scenario they’ll act professional about it and Changkyun quickly agrees.

“I hope this doesn’t mean everyone’s gonna hook up with everyone from now on,” Jooheon whines and Kihyun throws a pillow at his head. Later on, after the rest retreat to their rooms, Hyungwon and Hoseok remain alone in the living. There are so many things he wants to talk about with Hyungwon, but Hoseok doesn’t know where to start. Their chemistry is truly impeccable and Hyungwon takes the next steps when Hoseok was too afraid to do it.

“Minhyuk was pissed because he held back from making a move on Hyunwoo-hyung just because we’re a group and it would be troublesome,” Hyungwon mumbles, but Hoseok hears him loud and clear, the words ringing in his ears. So Hyungwon wasn’t the one Minhyuk actually wanted. Hoseok almost jumps Hyungwon to hug him, he feels that relieved. Still, this also means Hyungwon and Minhyuk must have really got close if Hyungwon knew such intimate details. Hoseok hates the bitter taste that he gets in his mouth. Did Hyungwon tell Minhyuk such secrets about himself instead of Hoseok?

“I told him that if he truly was in love with our hyung, then he should confess at least and see if he accepts his feelings,” the brunet continues and Hoseok avoids his eyes. Hyungwon has the habit to speak with double meanings and his words felt like a jab. Was it possible for Hyungwon to know about Hoseok’s feelings? Was he trying to get a confession? “Does it bother you hyung?”

“Why would I be bothered that Minhyuk wants to bone Hyunwoo?” he keeps his voice even, surprisingly, but still avoids Hyungwon’s eyes. He hears their tall visual sigh and mumble a good night before padding to their shared bedroom. Despite his better knowledge, he wakes up with a sore back in the morning because he fell asleep on the couch and Kihyun nags him about it, but Hoseok doesn’t really pay attention to that. He’s rather immersed in the way Hyungwon and Minhyuk isolated themselves in the living room during breakfast, talking in hushed whispers on the couch.

“Just tell him already,” Kihyun huffs annoyed and pokes Changkyun’s forehead so their maknae won’t fall back asleep before practice, then pecks his lips apologetically. Hoseok’s still not used to seeing them like this. Changkyun’s sleepiness reminds him of Hyungwon’s and he wonders if one day he could kiss him like that if he could have with Hyungwon what Kihyun and the younger rapper had. “We’re going to K-Con in a few days, you can just room with him and sort your shit out,” Kihyun goes on before going to nag the two visuals in the living to hurry up and get ready.

…

Their show in Mexico turns out better than they expected, their monbebes especially loved their chopped Spanish. Their comeback was highly anticipated and instead of stressing them out, it all gave them the energy they needed to focus on promotions. Hyungwon and Wonho do share a room after all, mostly because Kihyun called dibs on Changkyun immediately and nobody dared to question the sudden change – the maknae never shared rooms when they were away. Hyungwon turned to Minhyuk, but Jooheon was quick to attach himself to his hyung and ask him to room together and Hoseok seized the opportunity.

He was too nervous to say something at first so he decided to take a shower and think about his words. Hoseok knows that Kihyun will behead him (which head didn’t matter) if he keeps on pining like this. He also knows he’s this damn close to exploding and throwing Minhyuk into Shownu next time the redhead clings to Hyungwon. Or pushing Hyungwon against a wall if he does one more stupid sexy dance solo. Really, why didn’t people appreciate Hyungwon more, he deserves it plenty. They all deserve it.

When he gets out of the shower with only a towel wrapped loosely around his hips – he so didn’t do that to tease Hyungwon, not at all – Hyungwon was sleeping on his chosen bed, still dressed in the clothes they changed into after the show. Hoseok hesitates before shaking Hyungwon awake, but he knows the younger has to shower and get into proper sleeping pajamas before bed. “Hyungwon-ah, wake up”. His tone is not exactly gentle, that never works with Hyungwon. They don’t have much time to sleep until their next schedule so he has to find a quick method to get Hyungwon up. Tickling is not fair play, but it’s effective.

Hyungwon shrieks as soon as Hoseok’s fingers start moving over his waist and he sits up with a start, grabbing the closest thing to him. Which happened to be the towel wrapped around Hoseok’s hips. Which isn’t around his hips anymore, but rather in Hyungwon’s hand. Hoseok was never ashamed of his naked body – he did strut a few times around the dorm naked after a shower, earning sexual pickup lines from a shameless Minhyuk and shrieking from Jooheon who covered his innocent eyes – but at the moment a blush crept up from his neck to the roots of his hair.

Hyungwon glances up at him for a second, a look Hoseok has never seen before that makes him shiver and makes blood rush to his lower area, before staring blatantly at Hoseok’s cock. He _fucking_ licks his lips and drops Hoseok’s towel to the floor before _casually_ resting his hand on Hoseok’s tattooed thigh. “Did you want something hyung?” he asks, voice still raspy from just being woken up and, _fuck_ , is Hoseok hard right now. That doesn’t go unnoticed by Hyungwon whose smirk just gets wider.

“Y-you have to shower before bed,” Hoseok does the titanic feat of taking a step back and turning towards his own suitcase to get a pair of sweatpants so Hyungwon would stop staring at his dick, but he didn’t realize that now he offered his roommate his back view.

“Hmm…” Hyungwon hums in agreement but it sounds amused more than anything else. “You never told me what were you thinking when you got that tattoo on your ass, hyung.”

Hoseok was now positively resembling a cherry with how his blush intensified. Instead of answering he throws a towel in Hyungwon’s direction and the younger visual heads for the bathroom crackling. _What the hell was that_?! Hoseok does his usual skincare routine before bed, still unsure of what and how to say to Hyungwon. That moment just now surely meant something and Hoseok was sure that Hyungwon was at least attracted to him in a sexual way – what kind of friend looks at your dick like he wants it in his mouth after all?

He was so caught up in his own mind he didn’t hear the bathroom door opening again and Hyungwon sneaking behind him until he felt a chin resting on his shoulder and Hyungwon’s nose nuzzling his neck. Hoseok gasps surprised at the sudden intimate gesture and tilts his head to look at Hyungwon but he can only see his dark wet hair. “Dry up before you catch a cold.”

“Don’t wanna,” Hyungwon mumbles in the crook of Hoseok’s neck his voice coming out muffled as he wraps his arms loosely around his hyung’s waist. Hoseok feels like his whole body is on fire. Sure, they’ve been in such intimate positions before, even in bed when they cuddled up close, but in those (rare) moments Hoseok was mostly vulnerable and emotional, not _fucking_ horny like right now. He bites his lower lip as Hyungwon’s hand slips down to rest just above his waistband. “You look troubled. What are you thinking about?”

Hoseok exhales the breath he didn’t know he was holding and when Hyungwon shifts behind him to hug him tighter, he can feel the younger’s erection poking his behind. _Fuck_. “You,” Hoseok gasps as Hyungwon grinds his hips slightly. “Hyungwon… what are you doing?”

“Just hugging my favorite hyung,” the tall dancer answers as he hides his face in Hoseok’s neck again and leaves a kiss right under his jaw and Hoseok is this close to losing his shit and throwing Hyungwon on the bed, but he controls himself somehow, enough to find out what Hyungwon’s own intentions are.

“Yeah? I don’t see Minhyuk anywhere,” he says teasingly, but they both can sense the bitterness hidden behind the words. His joke earns him a merciless pinch of his pierced nipple. Fuck, didn’t Hyungwon know that hurt? Or worse, that it turned Hoseok on to no end? He instinctively grinds back his ass against Hyungwon’s hard dick and smirks when he hears the other groan.

“Are you seriously jealous on Minhyuk? Thought I was pretty clear when I said he wants to bone Hyunwoo-hyung.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t want to fuck him tho,” Hoseok retorts but quickly regrets opening his smart mouth as Hyungwon cups him through his pants and gives him a teasing thug. Hoseok whimpers and throws his head back, giving Hyungwon more access to leave marks across his pale skin. They have schedules and promotions coming though, so Hyungwon controls himself and nibbles on the skin playfully until it turns a cute red that will diminish until morning.

“You’re so oblivious hyung. And so obvious too. Think I didn’t notice how you look at me? How you look when Minhyuk is the one hugging me instead of you? Think I didn’t notice you jerking off in the shower and calling my name? You’re not as quiet as you’d like to think Hoseok,” Hyungwon nibbles at his earlobe and whispers all these things and Hoseok’s certain now he’s going to lose his mind from how painful his erection is becoming. He won’t let Hyungwon win this game though, so he rotates his hips teasingly in circles _._ Hyungwon grips his hips and pulls him closer, grinding back against him until they create a steady pace. Hoseok’s pleased just to dryhump him right now, but he also wants more, he _needs_ more. So he turns around in Hyungwon’s arms and looks up in his friend’s dark eyes.

Without another word, he threads his fingers through Hyungwon’s wet locks and pulls him down for a heated kiss. They both groan as their lips finally touch after all these years and Hyungwon immediately licks on Hoseok’s bottom lip asking to deepen the kiss. Hoseok obliges, he has no reason to refuse Hyungwon such a thing and he grips the younger’s towel wrapped around his waist after the shower to pull him closer, but much like their previous episode, Hoseok remains with the towel in his hand while Hyungwon is now stark naked in front of him.

Hyungwon runs his fingers over Hoseok’s chest, his thumbs pressing into his hard nipples before they press into the creases of his abs and finally rest on Hoseok’s behind, groping his plump behind. Hoseok in return sucks eagerly on Hyungwon’s tongue and rubs their erections together, while trying to walk Hyungwon back towards the closest bed. They fall on top of each other with Hoseok straddling Hyungwon’s hips and the blond looks down, breathing heavily. He curses loudly when Hyungwon once again gropes his ass, sneaking one of his hands in his sweatpants and gripping his hard cock.

“You don’t even know for how long I imagined this, hyung. You looking all pretty, moaning my name as I suck you off. Crying out your name while you fuck me so hard I can’t walk the next day,” he accentuates every obscene word with a jerk of Hoseok’s cock, thumb rubbing against the slit and spreading the precum around to make the handjob smoother. Hoseok cries in pleasure and closes his eyes tightly, forcing himself not to cum like this. Hyungwon pushes his pants down as far as they go and Hoseok sits up to get rid of them.

“You’re such a fucking tease. Walking around me like this, talking like some cock hungry slut. You tried to make me jealous on purpose, didn’t you? Wanted me to snap and just fuck the living breath out of you, didn’t you?” Hoseok gets between Hyungwon’s parted legs, gripping his thighs so tight there will certainly be red marks left in the morning. He looks like a predator prowling on his prey and Hyungwon whimpers at his words. Hoseok grips his hair and pulls him up for a deep, sloppy kiss. Their coordination during dances can be spotted in bed too in the way they move in complete sync, hands moving erratically all over each other.

Hyungwon pushes Hoseok until the older’s back hits the mattress and crawls in his lap. He goes slow, biting on his collarbones and sucking lightly the metal piece piercing his nipple until the blonde is keening, then he kisses his abdomen and nibbles at the skin just above his crotch. Hoseok grips Hyungwon’s hair but the other doesn’t seem to mind as he takes the tip in his mouth and gives it a light suck. Hoseok swears he ascends this realm.

Hyungwon’s tongue works languidly at first, licking slowly along the prominent vein on the underside while his hands caressed the blonde’s thighs. Hoseok pulls at the dark locks, asking for more and whining until Hyungwon takes him all in his mouth and Hoseok can feel how his dick hits the back of Hyungwon’s throat and makes the other gag slightly. That is no impediment though as he quickly starts bobbing his head up and down Hoseok’s shaft, his moves sharp and precise, reminding Hoseok of the way Hyungwon moves his hips when he dances. He wonders where did Hyungwon learn to suck dick like this, how many guys have been in his bedsheets. Their eyes meet and Hoseok could cum just from the lewd look the other is giving him. He pulls Hyungwon up by his hair, noting how the younger seems to enjoy having his hair pulled, and shoves his tongue down his throat, replacing his dick with it.

“I wanna fuck you,” he mumbles when they part briefly for air. “Can I fuck you?”

“Yes, God yes,” Hyungwon moans when Hoseok wraps his fingers around his neglected cock. “Please fuck me, hyung”. Who was Hoseok to refuse such a sweet request with Hyungwon thrusting up in the ring that his hand formed around his cock? He decides to return the favor and goes down on him, leaving red bites along Hyungwon’s thighs before attaching his mouth to the throbbing flesh between his legs. Hoseok wants to record every little sound Hyungwon lets out and put it as his ringtone when he finally gets his phone back. There are so many things he wants to do to him, but right now all he wants is to be inside Hyungwon. And it dawns on him that he has neither lube nor condoms – this was supposed to be a strict business trip after all.

“Do you have lube?” he asks after he emerges from between Hyungwon’s legs and the brunet looks disoriented before shaking his head and groaning in frustration from missing the feel of Hoseok’s mouth around him. Maybe if he asked nice enough, Hoseok could get some from Kihyun. After all, he didn’t insist so much on sharing a room with Changkyun just to watch cartoons together.

“J-just use hand cream or something,” Hyungwon suggests while rolling his hips impatiently. Hoseok gets off him and quickly scrambles to get Hyungwon’s cosmetic bags where he finds some cream. Hyungwon awaits him impatiently with his legs spread on the bed and Hoseok almost trips at the sight. He takes his position between the other’s legs again and leans for a quick kiss before Hyungwon hurries him to get a move on.

Hoseok pours a generous amount of cream on his fingers and rubs it between his digits to warm it up before circling Hyungwon’s entrance. To his surprise, his finger slips easily inside and when he looks up at the younger, Hyungwon is blushing and biting his lip. Hoseok raises an eyebrow as he fits in a second finger and smirks when Hyungwon lets out a sharp gasp.

“You fingered yourself in the shower?” is the only conclusion Hoseok can come up with. Hyungwon slowly nods and moves his hips to urge Hoseok to move his fingers faster. “Shit, that’s _fucking hot_.” He curls his fingers inside of Hyungwon, spreading him with scissoring motions. His digits are already knuckle deep when Hyungwon arches his back as Hoseok finds his sweet spot and he focuses on rubbing it as much as he can, bringing his lover closer to climax with each touch. Hyungwon chokes on a sob and tears threaten to spill from his eyes as he begs Hoseok to take him.

When Hoseok pulls his hand away and wipes his fingers clean on the hotel sheets, Hyungwon rolls over on his stomach getting on all fours and presenting his ass to Hoseok. But this wasn’t exactly what the blond wanted. He dreamt of fucking Hyungwon for so long and now that it was happening, he wanted to be able to see his face. So he pushes him back in his initial position and hooks one long leg over his shoulder, making Hyungwon blush. He uses the rest of the cream in the tube – there wasn’t much left anyway – to lube his cock before slowly pushing inside Hyungwon.

It felt amazing. Hyungwon was warm and squeezed him tightly and while Hoseok had his fair share of girls and boys, this was on a whole different level. He felt like a god and Hyungwon’s whimpers of _god_ s and _fuck_ s almost made him believe he became one. Shin Hoseok the god. Wonho the –

“ _God_ , move already.”  Hyungwon’s moans and demands made Hoseok snap out of his trance and when he starts moving he has to grip Hyungwon’s ass to keep himself steady. Hyungwon meets his thrusts halfway, raising his hips and gripping Hoseok’s tense arm for support. They’re not quite coordinated, it’s more sloppy than anything else at the moment but they have enough time to practice later, to learn each other’s bodies and what the other liked. Hoseok can’t wait to trace a map of Hyungwon’s body with his mouth, to bite at all of Hyungwon’s sensitive spots and to mark him as _his_.

Hyungwon started writhing underneath him when Hoseok went back to jerking his cock again, moaning his name between a string of profanities. His hand slid up from Hoseok’s arm to his neck, fingers loosely wrapping around his throat, making Hoseok’s breath hitch. “All those damn chokers and leashes you wear…” Hyungwon smirks, tightening his restraint slowly, careful not to hurt Hoseok for real. The pressure was enough to constrain his breathing and make him dizzy, his hips stutter as the thrusts turned more powerful and Hyungwon grips with his free hand the bedsheets, Hoseok’s hand bringing him closer to bliss.

The brunet cums over both of their chests, squeezing Hoseok’s cock deliciously and making him see white before his eyes. He barely manages to pull out in time before his cum joins Hyungwon’s mess. Hoseok’s panting heavily and his legs are trembling as he untangles himself from Hyungwon. The younger gives him a smirk before dipping his finger in their joined cum and bringing it up to his lips, licking it clean. If he hadn’t just had an orgasm, Hoseok would have already been hard again, “Fuck”.

Hyungwon smirks lazily before sitting up and leaning in for a kiss that Hoseok reciprocates immediately. They take their time now, no longer in a rush to let out and express all the sexual frustration that has gathered over the past year (or years). This wasn’t something purely sexual after all. It never was just something sexual, how could it be when they longed for something even more intimate than intercourse? Hoseok intertwines their fingers and Hyungwon smiles against his lips, pecking him a few more times before pulling away.

“Imma go clean up,” he winces as he tries to stand up and Hoseok pushes him back on the bed, before going to the bathroom to bring a wet cloth. He cleans Hyungwon’s chest carefully before using the cloth to get any cream left between his legs and on his thighs. Next time they’ll be more prepared and won’t create this much of a mess. Hoseok pities whoever has to clean up their room and change the dirty sheets. “That was some expensive cream,” the brunet pouts and Hoseok chuckles. He knows Hyungwon isn’t actually morning the loss of his cream, not after what they’ve just done.

“Yeah well, next time we’ll have lube.”

“So confident,” Hyungwon teases. “Already planning a next time.”

“Like you could resist my ass tattoo,” the blond winks before getting into his sweatpants again and throwing a pair of boxers and a large t-shirt to Hyungwon. Hoseok goes to turn off the lamp on the nightstand between the beds after Hyungwon settled himself next to him on the unused mattress. He feels arms hugging him from behind and he smiles as he gets under the blanket and Hyungwon cuddles at his chest. Since their debut it’s always been Hyungwon and Wonho, and Hoseok doesn’t know what he was thinking when he believed Minhyuk took his place.

“Really though, what were you thinking when you got that tattoo?”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has been in my mind for quite a few days now. hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
